Goode Asylum
by ckg96
Summary: This Asylum had few patients and evil guards but on day they will escape. PLEASE REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my third story and again I'm trying something different. I WILL PUT THIS IN CAPS SO YOU READ REVEIW OR I WONT UPDATE AS QUICK. Anyway for this story I'm doing one where they aren't demigods but they are in a mental Asylum. **

**I'll let you know now what the characters are.**

**Patients **

**Percy Jackson – Anger management, slightly unstable and violent outbursts**

**Nico di Angelo – Depression, attempted suicide and paranoia **

**Thalia Grace – Anger management and slightly unstable **

**Jason Grace – Amnesia **

**Leo Valdez - Pyromaniac**

**Piper Mclean -Kleptomaniac**

**Connor and Travis Stoll – Kleptomaniacs **

**Rachel Dare – Schizophrenia **

**Carers**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Hazel Lasqueve **

**Frank Zhang **

**Chiron Brunner**

**Guards**

**Luke Castellan**

**Ethan Nakumoura **

**MR. D**

**Octavian Simmons **

**Grover Underwood**

**Management**

**Gaea – Manager**

**Kronos – Deputy **

**You know I don't own anyone and sorry if I spelt any names wrong.**

**Warning there will be violence and language.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Goode Asylum

Chapter 1

Through the white hallways there was guard patrolling and nothing else. Walking through the front door Annabeth Chase nodded to the guards who she passed and made her way to the carer's staff room where she saw her other colleagues Frank, Hazel and Chiron.

"Good Morning" said Hazel cheerfully

"Morning" said Annabeth "Who have I got to care for today"

Frank looked down at his folders and the rota and ran his finger along the table. "You've got Piper, Rachel and Nico today Annabeth"

Annabeth sighed. Rachel was usually easy to take care if she wasn't having an episode; Piper would be fine so long as Annabeth made sure to empty her pockets before entering but usually Nico would be stubborn and a lot of trouble.

He was one of the big three.

The big three was Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. They were the worst patients here to care for and strangely they were also all cousins so they stuck together a lot including against most of the guards. Percy deals with anger problem and is the oldest patient. He usually is calm unless something has happened to the other two in which case he was a four guard problem. Then there was Thalia who had anger problems as well. She was violent more often than Percy but it wasn't as bad. She was the middle child of the big three but defiantly not to be messed with and was also extremely protective of her cousins. Nico was the youngest and wasn't here for anger. He was here because he was depressed and paranoid and had been caught four times trying to kill himself. He usually was around his cousins who were protective of him and he would often be rude or not co-operates with the carers.

Annabeth decided she would start with Rachel.

She waved good bye to her fellow carers and walked down the corridor the Rachel's room. As she opened the door she saw Rachel sat calmly on her bed.

Rachel had Bright red hair and beautiful green eyes. She also had schizophrenia and claimed she saw ghost of the past and echoes o f the future but she was calm if she took her meds.

Annabeth carried in her breakfast and medication.

"Hi Annie" said Rachel moving over to the table to take her pill and eat.

"Morning Rachel, How are you today" asked Annabeth.

"I'm ok" said Rachel happily.

Annabeth watched her take her medication and then left her to eat. She closed the door for Rachel's room and went down the hall towards Pipers. She emptied her pockets in a lock box outside the room and went into the room.

Piper was a Kleptomaniac. She had eyes that were different colours and choppy brown hair. She was sometimes rude but she was a manageable patient

"Who are you stuck with today" asked Piper, sitting up on her bed.

"I've got you, Rachel and Nico" said Annabeth.

Piper laughed "Good luck" she said.

Piper didn't need medication so she left her with her meal.

As Annabeth was getting her stuff back from the lockbox she was approached by one of the guards Luke. He had blonde hair, green eyes and a scar on his face which Percy had given him a while back when he first got here. He thought of himself high though no one else did.

"Hi Annie" said Luke "what patient you got next? Stoll's? Rachel?

"Nope, next I'm going to see Nico" said Annabeth and Luke's smile dropped momentarily

"Do you want me outside his room in case anything happens" asked Luke coldly. He was very against the big three.

"I think I'll be fine Luke" said Annabeth calmly pushing past Luke and heading towards the end of the corridor.

When she got to Nico's door she took a deep breath and entered.

Nico had black shaggy hair and Dark eyes. He was sat on his bed with his knees up on his chest and his room light off.

"Morning Nico" said Annabeth but Nico didn't move or reply.

She sighed. "Nico you need to take your meds"

Nico looked at her

"I refuse to let you drug me anymore" Nico spat at her.

She slowly approached the boy. "We aren't drugging you Nico, these will help you"

She held out her hands with the pills in them but he knocked them out her hand and crushed them under her foot.

"Please Nico don't make me get the guards" begged Annabeth. Most the guards used methods that weren't productive such as violence when it came to helping but Nico wasn't going to take his pills.

"GET OUT, YOU WONT DRUG ME BITCH" he shouted and Annabeth sighed.

She walked out the room and saw Octavian and Ethan coming down the corridor to see what the problem was.

"He's refusing to take his meds again" she said.

Octavian and Ethan smiled to each other

"Just leave it to us "said Octavian as he took the pills and went into the room with Ethan.

Annabeth could hear a grunt of pain but couldn't do anything so she quickly retreated back to the staff room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys. I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated but here is the next chapter and I could also use some ideas for this story to so if you can review me some Ideas that would be great.**

**You guys know I don't own Percy Jackson (cries silently).**

**Usual Warning**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Goode Asylum

Chapter 2

_"Just leave it to us "said Octavian as he took the pills and went into the room with Ethan._

_Annabeth could hear a grunt of pain but couldn't do anything so she quickly retreated back to the staff room._

When Annabeth returned to the staff room Hazel was complaining to Chiron.

"Its BARBARIC Chiron, surely it isn't legal, what the guards do. This is the third time this month I've had to tend to injures to Percy!" said Hazel angrily.

Chiron gave her a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel and if you can actually contact Gaea and not that pig Kronos then maybe something would be done about it my dear"

Chiron was the oldest carer who had worked here far longer than the rest of them. Annabeth knew that Chiron was right because Kronos could be worse than the guards when he visited.

A green light on the wall flashed. There were three lights in the staff room, red for prisoner escape or situation, orange for group dining which were usually evening meal and then there was green light for recreational free time in the garden. The carers weren't required for garden time but they all went anyway to make sure the guards weren't too brutal.

They all made their way out to the garden. Already in the garden were Grover and Mr D the guards along with Jason, Thalia, Piper, Connor and Rachel. Grover was the nicest guard in the building who didn't resort to violence and Mr D was a lazy guard who couldn't care less what the patients were doing. That would mean Luke, Octavian and Ethan was collecting the patients from their rooms. Annabeth noticed that Hazel and Frank had both brought First Aid kits with them just in case of an incident.

Annabeth walked over to Thalia and Jason who were sat by a tree, most likely waiting for Percy and Nico to arrive. Jason had Amnesia so on some occasions he could remember lots and some days he would recall nothing at all. Thalia was Jason's big sister and looked out for him all the time. Thalia also got on fairly well with Annabeth compared the other carers because Annabeth knew not to patronize her.

"Hi Thalia, How's Jason today" asked Annabeth.

Thalia looked up at her and shrugged. "He's ok today, better than last week anyway".

Their conversation was cut short by a large bang and people coming through the garden entrance. Annabeth looked over to see Leo and Travis running for cover and Luke pushing Percy to the ground. Followed by Luke were Octavian and Ethan dragging a highly disorientated Nico and them then followed to throw him on the ground next to Percy.

Percy scrambled up onto his feet and ran towards the guards again only to be met with Luke's fist. Grover ran over and held Luke back while Thaila ran over to grab her cousin. Frank and Hazel ran over towards Nico who had yet to move off the ground.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOU BASTARDS! JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" screeched Percy as Thalia held him back from the guards.

Annabeth charged over to Octavian and Ethan. "What have you done?!" she asked in anger.

Octavian and Ethan merely smiled at her. "You wanted him to take his pills, he refused so we had to restrain him" replied Ethan.

Annabeth moved to slap Ethan but Chiron moved over and grabbed he around the waist.

"There's a different between restraining someone and beating them!" shouted Annabeth" What you do is illegal"

Octavian then had the nerve to laugh. "Whatever Princess, you're the one who asked us to do it"

All eyes turned to Annabeth. Hazel and Frank looked at her with confusion, Percy and Thalia looked at her with Anger and Luke looked at her with an evil grin.

"I... I didn't say to hurt him, I said he refused to take his pills and you just went in there without me asking you to handle the situation" she argued.

"Well Princess, if you were that opposed then why didn't you try and stop us"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well there's the second chapter and I really want to see some reviews and suggestions.**

**Thx for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. Sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time.**

**I am back now and updating stories everyday I can. **

**Enjoy haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Goode Asylum

Chapter 3

There was silence from everyone in the garden. Annabeth was bright red in anger. How dare the guards say this was her fault.

Haze and Frank went back to checking on Nico while Percy was still held back by Thalia. Percy was usually on good terms with Annabeth but right now he looked completely outraged.

"YOU LET THEM DO THIS! WHY DIDNT YOU STOP THEM! YOUR ALL MONSTERS HERE!" shouted Percy at the top of his lungs.

Annabeth closed her eyes and dropped her head. Right now she felt like a monster, she didn't need Percy to point it out. Grover walked over to Percy and stood in front of him. Out of everyone who worked here, Guards or Careers, Grover was the best at reasoning with the green eyed boy.

" Percy, man, You've gotta calm down, Nico will be fine, lets go sit by the tree man" said the youngest guard patting his friend on the shoulder. Percy's eyes met Grover's and he nodded. Grover patted his shoulder and Percy glared at Annabeth before turning towards the tree being followed by Jason. Thalia knelt down near her little cousin to see if he was ok.

"Don't worry Thalia, me and Frank are going to take him back to his room and take care of him" said Hazel with a reassuring smile. Thalia nodded and glanced at Annabeth before joining her brother and Percy. Frank lifted Nico up and him and Hazel walked back into the building. The rest of the guards started walking round and the patients were quiet. An hour later the prisoners were escorted back inside. Annabeth went back to the staff room with a sad sigh. When she walked in she saw Hazel with Chiron.

Hazel turned and saw Annabeth enter.

"Annabeth I need to switch patients with you today" said Hazel looking tired out. Annabeth was confused.

"Why Haze" asked Annabeth taking her folder.

"Because I need to keep an eye on Nico's injuries but I don't have him on my schedule today so we need to switch for the rest of the day" said Hazel looking upset. Annabeth thought and nodded. She didn't want to make things worse so it was probably best she did the switch.

"Thanks Annabeth" said hazel handing Annabeth her schedule and walking out. Annabeth looked down at her new schedule and read it to herself.

"Leo….Connor and….WHAT!" exclaimed Annabeth causing Chiron to become confused.

"What's wrong Annabeth" he asked.

" Hazel has Percy today, you saw how he acted in the garden towards me, i highly doubt he will want to talk to me today" said Annabeth.

Chiron shook his head.

"Im sorry Annabeth but theres nothing I can do to help" Chiron said and then he promptly left the staff room.

Annabeth sat in her seat round the large table alone. She had to think of a way to help the patients. How could she with the guards here to destroy any progress she could make. Then she had an idea. It could risk and ruin her whole career if it didn't work but it seemed like the only way to do it. She knew she may need help but she knew hazel and Frank would agree...hopefully. She had to break the patients outta here and get them halfway round the world to Gaea's base. She knew if she could get them there and give her the truth then things would change. It wouldn't be easy...but it could be done. And luckily she had just the patients to get the escape planned with… If they'd all listen.

She quickly gathered her things and headed off towards Connors room. She knew if anyone could get the leys off the guards or other careers if they weren't in on her idea,then it as Connor or his older brother Travis. The stools were notorious thieves and you had to leave any valuables outside or risk not getting them back. She quickly placed her things in the box outside the room and walked in. Connor was on his bunk reading a comic which Annabeth knew he didn't have the other day when she last saw him. When he looked up and saw Annabeth he immediately hid it under his pillow.

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Annabeth...I thought I had Hazel today" said Conner wearily and curiously.

"Yeah but she needs to care for Nico so we swapped, besides, I need to talk to you" Annabeth said with a smirk.


End file.
